User talk:Bramble
Charart Whenever I try to upload Nettlesplash's warrior image, the new changes won't show. I try reverting it because the changes show in the previous tumbnail, but that doesn't work. I tried bypassing my cache, but it doesn't work. Should I contact Wikia? This has happend before, and I don't think I'm the only one it's happend to. I also kind of messed it up. When I first uploaded the image, I accidentaly named it with two pngs at the end. I'm currently waiting for it to be deleted. I know this may seem really confusing, and it is, but I just want this to be fixed. -_-' 14:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. :) 23:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Images I'm pretty sure it's fixed now, because I can upload images and they show the changes now. We don't need to worry about it until it happens again, but you're right, we should have some kind of guideline. 01:32, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... Hi, i just wanted to say i was sorry for adding all those pages to the signature catagory. (At least, I'm pretty sure it's me) Do you know what i have to do to fix it? I'm sorry I'm adding so much extra work... I won't sign my name but it's Iceheart Thanks, i really am sorry for all the extra work, but it's fixed now. :D 00:26, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Nettlesplash (Ki) Hey Bramble, I had Nettlesplash's kit version on project charart up for approval and one day I logged on and the whole article was gone. I looked in the most recent diclined and approved archives and it wasnt there eather. Is there something I should do? I posted this on the project page but got no reply so I just thought id ask you. Sorry to be a bother. (= ＩShadowandBlueＩ 00:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Book Covers Okay, I put the vote up here. I think I put it in the right place and got everything correct, but could you check it out to make sure? Thanks! :) 22:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) What's With People These Days? Hey, Bramble, just letting you know that someone attacked one of the Tigerstar and Sasha Manga pages. I was looking at "Into the Woods"'s page, and all of the sudden, it said "CATS SUCK" all over it. Is there a way to protect it, so it doesn't happen again? I have a screen shot if you need to see proof. ♥ Skye-Chan™ ♥Kelsey Morgan x Jimmy (8.26.2010) 17:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I found even more. They got to the ThunderClan Cats list as well. CBA? I noticed that several images have been approved without having CBA on them. Have we done away with CBA? 22:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I see. Thanks for clearing that up for me. 22:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hi Bramble. Thank you so much for giving my warrior status! It means a lot! ScarletwindThe Uchiha's final Hope 23:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sol... I seem to complain about images a lot.... :\ But I went to approve my Sol image and put it on his article, but the character pixels doesn't work. If you look, it says , but the alternate loner image doesn't show. His loner image does fine, but that's all :| Maybe you could help? =) 00:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Darkhallows withdrew it, and I said I'd work on it. Why did it get approved? :| 02:14, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, nevermind. I figured it out :D 02:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) No, that only took me, like, fifteen minutes. I'm fine =) 02:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, I know a tweak week just,sorta, ended, but i was wondering when the next one was? And, because I've heared many different answers, and because your the leader of the project your most likely to now, how many pictures need to be approved before you become a warrior? I would greatly appreciate it if you could answer my questions. 20:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thank you. 03:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Charart List Hi Bramble, err... I was just wondering why my charart list was deleted. In the deletion log, it said that it was no longer needed. 01:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) waspwisker Hi Bramble, you know how I wrote that message earlier about joining PCA and that I had a picture of Waspwisker as a kittypet well I was scrolling down on the PCA page and saw that Sunspirit was going to do Waspwisker as a kittypet and I wanted to know which one of us was going to do Waspwisker. Thanks*Wildfire* 02:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hi Bramble! Wishing you the happiest of birthdays. :) Hope everything is OK with you; talk to you soon. Kind regards, 08:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Dutch warriors wiki Hey bramble! I have a question. I'm planning to make a dutch warriors wiki, and i have a question. Can i use the logo you use, please? I don't now how to make one like that, and then you can see the wiki is the same, but in dutch. And another question, can I use the blanks of this wiki to? Its not so i have to, but for sure. --[[User:CinderStream|'Cinder']][[User Talk:CinderStream|'Shooting star in the sky…']] 10:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Please? Hey Bramble! It's great to finally be writing to you. I was wondering where I could actually apply for Project Charart and a mentor for it? I would really like it if you helped me out here, because I would really like to join the project! Thanks! 11:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Can i do Character Art? Hi Bramble! I wasn't sure which talk page I should go to for signing up on project character art. I Have always gone on this site for a really long time so I signed up a couple days ago. Thats why I don't have a signature that links to my page. Thanks, and I would love to join the project! Scarletvixen Re: Charart List Oh, I see. Sorry for bothering you! 15:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.lol yours too.By the way, how do you make a character?I wanna make Cragheart!She kinda looks like Stormfur.(With no mud on him though!) Senior Warrior Nomination Mousetalon was nominated to be a senior warrior on August 27, and although it's been over two weeks there's only been four votes, and only one project lead vote. Should the voting time go on for one more week, or should it be archived and Mousetalon be made into a senior warrior? 18:36, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, Oblivion suggested I asked, but Ice beat me to it. Ditto above, I don't know if four votes is enough to make me a senior warrior. 22:36, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Project charart Hey bramble! I'm very bizzy with chararts now, and I wanna join the project, please. I wanna do a charart for a page, but there are no ones I know! Can you tell me one?[[User:CinderStream|'Cinder']][[User Talk:CinderStream|'Shooting star in the sky…']] 16:53, September 13, 2010 (UTC) PCA Hi, Bramble! I'm Midnitesky, and I'm a Warriors Wiki User (I'm kind of new here). I joined PCA a couple of weeks ago, and I was wondering if there's any cats that need charats (I couldn't find one on the pages listed on PCA, they were all taken!). I hope you can get me a Clan cat that's not a tabby (I'm not good at tabbies :/). Thanks for all you do to make PCA great! ^_^Midnitesky 19:42, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Overindulding in Chatter I saw on Frostheart's talk page that you accused her Whitestorm17 and Beautiful Oblivion to stop talking to each other so much. I mean why get so worked up about it they are just talking and its not even your talk page? Quickheart Personal image Hi Bramble, I have a question. You have an image on your user and one on your talkpage. Aren't you supposed to have only one personal image? It says so here. Mistfire Ready, Fence! No, don't spear the kitty! 15:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) PCA Hi, Bramble! I was wondering if you could tell me more about Tweak Week, and when the next one will be. Thanks! ^_^ Midnitesky 00:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey Bramble! Would you like to get on the IRC sometime? There are a few things I would like to talk to you about. :) 18:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Correction: Maplefern and I want to talk to you. Go to the main channel. :) 22:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) User Page- Hi Bramble, there's a user called RedtailLionhart that has a bunch of stolen chararts oln their user page. I'm sorry i'm being a tatle tale, but i figured you could do something about it, and there's not really much i can do. 22:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sig stuff Hi Bramble, I got what you wrote about the sig stuff, but I really don't understand it. Do you mind explaining it, please? And here and here there are more than 1 personal image. I don't want to sound superior or bossy, but I'll just let you know. Mistfire Ready, Fence! No, don't spear the kitty! 16:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Mothpelt > Leader Image? Hey Bramble, someone has a leader image for Mothpelt up for approval, and some think he doesn't get one, others do. I don't want it to turn into another huge debate like the scourge leader thing, so I thought I should probably just ask you. What do you think? 22:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ya i'm the someone who is doing the Mothpelt pic, and i was wondering if it does get declined (although I'm hpoing not) could i just change the title and keep the space? I probably not allowed but i figured theres no harm in asking :). 22:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) How can I reach my user page???? Ummmmmm..........how exactly do I reach my user page?????? Project Can i become a member of the project? [[User:Gingertail|'Ginger']][[User talk:Gingertail|'tail']] 20:32, September 20, 2010 (UTC)